Kyrgyzstan
Kyrgyzstan (Kyrgyz Republic) is a small landlocked country in Central Asia. There are over 5.5 million people living in the country. The country's mountainous land gave it the nickname "Switzerland of the East." Unlike its arid neighbors, Kyrgyzstan has a sufficient water supply but limited agricultural land. Its economy is supported by gold deposits and other mineral reserves. Kyrgyzstan's hard-to-nagivate terrain gave it protection during the Soviet era. Aside from the Soviets exploiting the country's uranium resources, Kyrgyzstan mostly remained free from Soviet control. The country's capital and largest city is Bishkek. History Kyrgyzstan's history dates back to 201 B.C. The earliest descendents, believed to be of Turkic descent, migrated south to the country from Mongolia. During the 15th-16th centuries, the Kyrgyz people settled in the country's current boundaries. In the early 19th century, the southern territory of the Kyrgyz Republic came under the control of the Khanate of Kokand, and the territory was formally incorporated into the Russian Empire in 1876. The Russian takeover resulted in numerous revolts against tsarist authority, and many Kyrgyzs moved into the Pamir mountains or to Afghanistan. The suppression of the 1916 rebellion in Central Asia caused many Kyrgyz to migrate to China. Soviet power was initially established in the region in 1918, and on December 5, 1936, the Kyrgyz Soviet Socialist Republic (SSR) was established as a full Union Republic of the USSR. The early years of glasnost in the late 1980s had little effect on the political climate in the Kyrgyz Republic. In the early 1990s, however, independence movements resulted in the renaming of both the country and the capital back to traditional names. The country declared independence from the Soviet Union on August 31, 1991. In 1993, allegations of corruption in the government blossomed into a major scandal. One of those accused of improprieties was Prime Minister Chyngyshev, who was dismissed for ethical reasons in December. A new constitution was passed by the parliament in May 1993 and the Republic of Kyrgyzstan was renamed the Kyrgyz Republic. A October 1994 referendum, which was overwhelmingly approved by voters, proposed two amendments to the constitution—one that would allow the constitution to be amended by means of a referendum, and the other creating a new bicameral parliament called the Jogorku Kenesh. An October 1998 referendum approved constitutional changes, including increasing the number of deputies in the lower house and reducing the number of deputies in the upper house. Geography Due to its topography Kyrgyzstan is split into the northern and the southern part. The northern part of the country is dominated big valleys like the Chui-valley (where the capital Bishkek is situated), and the Talas-valley, as well as Lake Issyk-Kul. Directly to the south is the heart of the Tien-Shan Moutains which means "Heavenly/Celestial Mountains" from Chinese. Its highest peaks can be found in the triangle of Kyrgyzstan, China, and Kazakhstan: The Peak Pobedy (Peak Victory) with an altitude of 7439m. In the south-west, the Tien-Shan mountains are divided into two parts and embed in their middle the Ferghana-valley. It is famous mainly for its fertility; as a result, population in the region is quite dense. Politics The 2010 constitution defines the Kyrgyzstan as a democratic, secular, unitary, and social state. The executive branch is headed by the prime minister and government, though the president retains numerous constitutional powers as head of state. The president is elected to a six year term and may only serve once. The judicial branch comprises a Supreme Court and local courts. The legislative branch is composed of a 120-member unicameral parliament. The cabinet consists of three Vice Prime Ministers, fifteen ministries, and the State Committee for National Security. Economy Since the end of Soviet influence in Kyrgyzstan, the country has lost many trade markets which slowed the country's progression towards a free market economy. Agriculture is an important sector of the economy, accounting for 55% of GDP and about 32% employment. The country's terrain is mountainous, which accommodates livestock raising, the largest agricultural activity. Main crops include wheat, sugar beets, cotton, tobacco, vegetables, and fruit. Kyrgyzstan is rich in mineral resources but has negligible petroleum and natural gas reserves. Among its mineral reserves are substantial deposits of coal, gold, uranium, antimony, and other rare-earth metals. The country has an abundant water source which contributes to its use of hydroelectric energy. Culture The Kyrgyzs are traditionally Nomads and have always been living with cattle, especially sheep and horses from the very beginning. A typical Kyrgyz family also raises cows and goats, as well as donkeys for the smallest of the family to ride them. Horse-back riding is one of the most important parts of Kyrgyz culture, resulting in numerous shows, festivals, and other events. Girls learnvery early the traditional handicraft, which are very beautiful carpets, that are made with months or years of work. The symbol of the Kyrgyz life is the yurt which is a multifunctional, portable home, consisting of a wooden construction and felt covers.The whole structure is fixed with short leather-ribbons (instead of nails) and ropes made from animals hair. Religion Most Kyrgyzs are Sunni Muslims, but other schools of thought of Islam has gained popularity in the area. Kyrgyz Muslims generally practice their religion in a specific way influenced by earlier tribal customs. The practice of Islam also differs in the northern and southern regions of the country. Kyrgyzstan remained a secular state after the fall of communism, which had only superficial influence on religious practice. Most of the Russian population of Kyrgyzstan is atheist or Russian Orthodox. The Uzbeks, who make up 12.9 percent of the population, are generally Sunni Muslims. Tourism Ala Archa National Park, Bishkek Ala Archa means "bright juniper", and indeed there are juniper bushes growing all through this beautiful gorge. The area is stunning, probably best described as Alpine; abundant with wild flowers, bubbling mountain streams, glaciers and vast mountain panoramas. It's a great spot to do a bit of hiking as most of the canyon is protected as part of a Krgyz National Nature Park. The Gorge itself is 35 kms long and the surrounding mountains are massive, home to some of the largest glaciers in all of Kyrgyzstan. The park is also an important habitat for all kinds of wildlife, including marmots, badgers, hares, foxes, wolves, lynx, and wild goats; some of which you are likely to meet while out trekking. Walks range from easy to quite arduous with stunning mountain views surrounding you at every turn. Issyk-Kul Lake, Karakol Enclosed on all sides by the snowy peaks of the Tien Shan Mountains, lake Issyk-Kul literally meaning “hot lake” is said to be the world’s second-largest alpine lake or second highest navigable lake in the world after lake Titicaca in South America, the lake never freezes even in the depths of winter due to some thermal activity, strong winds, physics of deep water and unique microclimate over the lake. The area around the lake is well known for its beautiful sandy shores among locals and people from Kazakhstan and Russia, most of the resorts and hotels are on the north shore of the lake; the area between here and Almaty in Kazakhstan is excellent trekking territory. Also there are many great valleys with number of trekking/climbing/walking possibilities on the southeast part of Issyk-Kul area.